User talk:Tierrie/Archive 6
Welcome back! Nice to see a third administrator hanging around! How long do you plan on being back? 00:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :You've done a fantastic job around here. I don't plan on being back for any period of time. I'm a bit surprised I'm still an admin actually ;) I'm probably going to stick my nose into the ToDo list I wrote ages ago and see how that goes. I noticed that you've implemented a lot of it, and better than I would have too! :TL;DR I'm going to putz around ;) -- 00:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! I didn't really plan on doing much once I joined, but I noticed some inconsistencies with the skin. I had Loleil just tweak them but they became such a problem I eventually became an admin. I am still actually working on tweaks to the site. Hopefully I will be done soon though. Were you still wanting to fully implement tooltips? I was wanting to do some work on it, but it is on the backburner since you started most of it already. 00:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Tooltips was pretty much done. I'd like to hear what you had in mind that's different from the one already done. I'm always open to constructive suggestions. -- 00:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't have many suggestions actually. I know CSS, but javascript is another thing. If you build it, I can make it pretty. 00:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Done! I need to move all the stuff to Monaco.css since I didn't want to contaminate global namespace with test css. I'm pretty happy with the result and was planning on moving all the style="..." stuff. Some features like the rounded borders are not cross compatible with IE yet and needs to be tweaked. I also need to tweak the template a bit so that the capitalization is done correctly. But if you want to do that I'll be glad to putz around some more. :::::ps. Don't tell Loleil I'm back. She's a fuzzy wuzzy taskmistress that one. -- 00:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Haha so is there a way I can view the tool tip progress? 01:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm working on Template:tt (the tooltip wrapper which js uses to convert the link into the tooltip) and Template:ItemTooltip (the tooltip box itself). It occured to me that the code might not be in Monaco.js yet. I'll put it up. -- 01:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Its actually there already ;) -- 01:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Holy $#!^. That looks amazing. Now... how do we go about implementing it and does it work on all items? 01:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::It works on all items. And you just use it like this which will beget . Basically add "tt|" to every link and it'll transmorgrify it into a tooltip. ::There's some caveats attached though -- its a fairly processor intensive thing so I wrote up some guidelines about when to use it. -- 01:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::If you look at , you'll notice that the "Stamina Regeneration" line doesn't fit. Is this a wrapping problem or did you just use a basic width of the background to encompass all possible text? 01:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Its a wrapping issue. There's no fixed width or images in the tooltip. Everything is done using css3. The tooltip should expand to fit the words but it doesn't. I haven't figured out why. I briefly flirted with the idea of using white-space: nowrap but it just runs on past the end of the tooltip box. -- 01:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Inconsistency between the item stats is also something that needs to be fixed. In some cases it is called +0.5 Combat Stamina Regen ( ) while in other places it is +0.5 Stamina Regen in Combat ( ). -- 01:32, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm, yeah. I am currently in the process of building a bot to do some laborious fixes across the wiki. I will try to get it all working tonight (perhaps...) but the staff will have to tag it. I also wanted to ask about a spoiler issue I had a month ago. I was wanting to make a spoiler template for on-liners or lists, since the ones we have now aren't exactly built for that. I managed to understand most of what was going on in the javascript for it, but it never got going. Any ideas? (I'm am sure it is a CSS problem.) 01:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and we have etc. for blocks mainly for documentation and notice. :) 01:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) (Dances and throws confetti) Welcome, welcome and yay for your tooltips Tierrie, now get back to work (cracks whip). 07:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Items The format for item pages is Item (Awakening) and so on and so forth. I will be moving them back. 23:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :The reasoning behind using subpages ie Awakening/Items is because Wiki code automatically creates a backlink to the higher level page. In other words, using Awakening/Items allows the wiki code to handle some of the organization for us. On the other hand, using disambiguation terminology such as Items (Awakening) is not a good precedence to set. Disambiguation should really be left to things that are really uncertain - ie Starfang (Longsword) or Starfang (Greatsword). -- 23:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::We don't need any type of backlink since we link to the DLC in the first line. Plus, if we need any backlinks, we can go ahead and make a template for it This is also another reason. I think the center should be items, and not the DLC. And it will be easier to find in the search, IMO. Keep in mind that you have been gone for 5 months. 23:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::What does having been gone for any period of time matter? Does that negate the contributions I made in the past? No. It does not. I understand that as a new administrator you might do things a little differently. That's fine. And as a courtesy, I've kept you abreast of the changes that I've made by posting in your Talk page. Remember that I am your peer. :::Anyway, regardless of how I feel about this naming issue, my primary concern is consistency. If you want to keep it as Items (Disambig) then go ahead. Keep in mind that you will also need to change all the older DLC's. Warden's Keep and Return to Ostagar continue to use Return to Ostagar/Items as a format.-- 00:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Being gone for awhile you have missed many discussions. Contribution count only goes so far. Most of the things I have done have been through discussions between Loleil and myself. We rarely do anything without consulting one another. Feel free to join in; we use email most of the time. 00:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Firstly, that's not what wiki is about and what you're doing is inherent against the free-nature of a wiki. Wikis are sites by contributors for contributors. At best administrators are first among equals. We are not scholars in ivory towers handing out decrees to the users. Policies are discussed by consensus among contributing users. So, I believe that any discussion should be held in the public forum and discussed by anyone who wishes to contribute. Any discussion that is held behind closed door excludes the public from contributing and is unaccountable. :::::Secondly, being an admin doesn't mean much. Just that we are held to a higher standard in return for a little power to moderate the users. :::::And lastly, contributions are EVERYTHING in a wiki. Its not right to take the most important part of the wiki - the content, and say that it means nothing. What else is there then? :::::I propose that we continue to discuss this in a public forum in a civil manner. That way we can work towards an amicable compromise. -- 00:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I can converse in email as I like. There is not rule against doing so. And I think you missed a new policy. Being an admin means a lot. We can change the skin, we are trusted members, and we can regulate the wiki. That is definitely a big leap. Some decisions need to be made; everything does not require a discussion. Read up on the Wikipedia BOLD policy. I moved that... a long time ago. I missed the others because, well, I have quite a bit to keep me busy in my life outside the wiki. ::::::Contributions are everything, but the count is not. It's what you have added. The three active administrators have added a lot. There is no reason to debate that. 01:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I will keep an open mind, consider what you've said and get back to you. -- 01:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Tierrie, I am very glad to read what you posted starting with "Firstly, that's not what wiki is about..." I'd add reasons for my approval, but I'd probably end up being blocked. I could be at risk just by saying this much. Anyway, I give you a thumbs up. I'm looking forward to your continued presence on the wiki. LVTDUDE (talk) 01:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Edit Hi, I'm really not much for editing this kind of thing, but I was testing the creation table and noticed an error. A Dwarf Commoner Warrior gets Dual-Weapon Sweep as a bonus skill, not Pinning Shot. I tried to edit the entry but may not have done it correctly. Sorry. Cheers! Geoff : Hey Geoff you did it right. Just needed to add those square brackets around to make it a link. Thanks for making that correction. Cheers! -- 23:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) By the way I just thought I'd mention that I'm quickly becoming a big fan. It's about time somebody spoke his mind about the way the wiki should be. Kudos to you. LVTDUDE (talk) 03:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I believe in fostering a strong sense of community. One that is based on respect and communication. Where decisions are talked through and everyone gets to have a say. I firmly believe in leading by example. So, I'll stop here and let people judge me by my actions. -- 05:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I have a question When David Gaider said there would be a new race in DA2, what did he call it? I think it was the Fex, but I could be wrong. :I don't remember what he said about the new race in DA2. Also, please remember to hit the four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button so I know who to reply to. Cheers! -- 04:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) How do I post a video on here? --Feelz (talk) 04:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Keep in mind that we don't use videos on main pages, but following the instructions listed here should help you out. 04:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you happen to know how to create Template pages that could activate the usage of tool-tips? I've tried looking around other wikis with high tool-tip usage (like the WoWWiki) but I can't seem to find how it works. Much less how to go about creating one myself. If you knew a tutorial of some kind I could use that would be great.--Griffmstr835 (talk) 00:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Tierrie! Thanks for the heads-up! I'm new here :P I'm currently playing through Dragon Age: Origins (as you can probably tell) :D It's a blast!! Cheers, Hildace (Mike) Ello! Do you know how long it takes for the first set of dragon scale armor to complete? Couldn't think of a username (talk) 08:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thaigs Hi, thanks for your help with the Thaig page I just created (I am not really used to Wiki Syntax yet) and thanks for the hint with the template LocationTransformer. Tried it out just now on Zygmunt Thaig. Looks good. Will add that to the other Thaigs that are still missing it. But I'll be away for the next 2 weeks so don't expect that too happen too soon ;-) --Pp2009 (talk) 18:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Okay. they are all Lost Thaigs now. And I just realized I forgot an edit summary for all those changes. Sorry... --Pp2009 (talk) 19:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Vim's promotion So now the community has put their support behind Vim, were you planning on making him run the gauntlet (go through a separate request for adminship), or to promote him now, and allow him to immediately experience the many joys that come with the job? 04:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should make him suffer now. -- 20:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Poor soul. 02:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't wait for his REIGN OF TERROR!!! He's power mad, I tell you. Power hungry, to-the-max, if you will. How will his reign be remembered? Will he be the dreaded "-Vim-peror", or perhaps "Mr. -Vim-possible?" Will he have fans dressing like him? "-Vim-itators?" (I'm just realizing how weak this post is....) Anyway, do we have to swear fealty to him? I'm just propping him up now, because in truth, he has just become the new whipping boy. My apologies, -Vim-, for nominating you. Best of luck. LVTDUDE (talk) 02:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Gallery and image placeholder You should change the "Add a photo to this gallery" button. The classes are .wikia-gallery-add a and .wikia-gallery-add (it probably can be changed, I haven't tested). I think !important is needed to make these work. I saw there's a placeholder picture for icons, so I am wondering if there is one for screenshots. This is because Side Quests (Origins) has codes showing if no picture is assigned. I thought of just removing the picture if there wasn't one, but it might look weird because of the way the quests are listed. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 00:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Item Set page for DragonAge Will you please put the page back up it was being used and had lots of valid information I needed for finding the armor sets in the game. (talk) 02:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC)Shadow :Did you mean Item Sets? -- 05:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::You deleted the category "Item Sets", which is linked to in the main menu (Equipment -> Item Sets). This category was being used, as now there are no subitems under the "Item Sets" menu entry. (talk) 22:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Where are all the catagoryies? re: The bling bling Thanks for the tip. I'll have to look into that when I get home tonight. It's acttually not colors that are the problem. It's the bright white lettering on a black background. I've read that a lot of migraine sufferers (me) and dislexics (not me) have real problems with this type of format. It's like one of those visual tricks where you look at a b&w image for 30 seconds then look at a blank wall and see the image as it etched itself on your retina, only much worse. Anything that screws with my vision can cause a migraine. Really bright light, like sun reflecting off a car ahead of me, is really fun. Maybe too many years of playing video games in a darkened room is the culprit? Nah.... LVTDUDE (talk) 17:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok Fine with me, I just thought it should be noted. They had to know people would use the toolset to recreate DLC items when they released it though, it strikes me as common sense. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 09:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Createplate-Codex_Entry There is a small bug within MediaWiki:Createplate-Codex_Entry. The whole line: }|excerptonly= } should be: } |excerptonly= } Also note the missing '''{. It was calling the template excerptonly instead of being a regular parameter. Affected pages have been formatted properly, so there is no need to check for pages with the incorrect coding. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 23:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the note. I fixed it. I think :D -- 01:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup. I forgot about the onlyinclude/noinclude tags, good move. There is a crazy amount of them in several pages when they aren't needed. :I --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 01:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::By the way, you might be interested in -- 01:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I know about customized signatures, but I can't be bothered to make one that I am pleased with, lol. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Tierrie I was wondering if you could help me answer a question that I posted but no one has answerd yet. Ive been thinking about something. Well King Cailans armor set is carried over to awakening wich is great. But I cant figure out why the stat bonuses for wearing it is not. Like you know example: 4 x damage versus darkspawn, big stamina boost etc..... Does anyone why it is this way? Because then the only things that are left is anything else, armor and fatigue like every armor. So that make this just a armor like the others. With no special properties if carried over to awekening. So basicly it is only good if used within Dragon age origins right? Really would apreciate help here if you would? Thx dude Thx for helping me get atleast a little insight of my question. Thx alot bro :D. RE: Wikia changes Hi Tierrie. The logo used on the Monaco skin fits perfectly in the logo space on the New Look. If you haven't seen it (and want to), just change your skin to New Wikia Look. About getting artwork from BioWare, I think that's a great idea. Chris Priestly is the community manager for Dragon Age. You can find his BioWare Social profile here and his Facebook profile here. Good luck! If for some reason they don't give you any hi-res artwork (or don't reply), let me know. I'm sure I can find some good DA art to use. ''':) JoePlay (talk) 23:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers There's currently an issue regarding Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir's article with the spoiler tag, starting at his unique gears section. There's an ongoing discussion regarding this. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 00:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Tierrie, your recent edit regarding Loghain has a really big spoiler right in your summary. "most of the quotes do not reveal the spoilers, i believe it is the original intent of the author to split the quotes so that the ones that suggest loghain is a party member is a spoiler." Anyone reading Recent Wiki Activity will now know about Loghain... LVTDUDE (talk) 07:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh, hopefully no one notices and it scrolls off soon. Though frankly I'm not too worried about it, I think that the person who is new to the game would care enough to read recent activities. But I should really be more careful about it. -- 19:06, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Side Quest Page I see that you have your reasons for hating tables, but the Side Quest page for Origins is considerably messy based on the current format. There isn't enough content to actually have a proper article for it. The only other solution I see for having a more fluid page is simply reducing the page to a bullet format, and have no images at all. Otherwise the page will always be hard to read. Stylesheets I don't know if you know, but Wikia has now enabled the import rule for CSS, so it could be easier to maintain some basic codes that are meant for all skins. For codes that are specific to each skin (other than Wikia.css), I'd suggest to move them to MediaWiki:Monobook.css and MediaWiki:Monaco.css (technically, they should share the same codes since they aren't that different). This will make it easier to maintain the stylesheets. Monaco won't be here in a few weeks anyway, but Monobook will stay (which should still be somewhat supported for those who don't like the new skin). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 00:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking of moving them to MediaWiki:Common.css for the common ones. Then each skin can have a unique layout if they wish. -- 01:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler tag prg page I appreciate you sending me the links. Sadly, I don't know enough to read it and ask an intelligent question. I understand that you've got a lot to do. It's all good. I've only got 1 spoiler up on the RPG page currently. I'm excited to use the wiki here correctly without making too much mischief for you guys. :) Thank you Ozena Lyn (talk) 20:43, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh gosh Tierrie, that would be super rude of me to ask you to create for me stuff I could use someplace else. I just used the usual DAO spoiler tag on the RPG page here ages ago because it was the only one out at the time. I'll go hunting about to see what sort of red/white pic I can find for you and pop it over. Ozena Lyn (talk) 21:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Now aren't you the sweetie! I emailed a couple small dragons to Loleil, simply because I don't know how to get png to you, but her I know how to email. I lifted them out of the PDF for the RPG. If it's not the sort of thing you're looking for, just tell me. It's just the plain dragon, no imbedded image. I sort of ran out of ideas for the "red" logo. There didn't seem to be a lot to choose from. The big ugly bereskarn seems to grace a lot of the RPG items, if you would like a "character" instead of a logo. As for a quote to grace the flag, the game stresses the theme "Moral Decisions That Matter" over and over, and so do I when I run it. ::As for help off site, well, I don't need help so much as a patient teacher, so I won't curse you with such. Ozena Lyn (talk) 10:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) newbie at editing Hello, sorry to bother you but I'm about to do my first real edit and feel more nervous about it than Alistair on his first night :-) Could you drop a piece of advice my way, please? On my playthrough, I found out that the description of the Landsmeet argument here at The Landsmeet, the section The Landsmeet Decision, is inaccurate. I put up a forum for this (Forum:The Landsmeet: never mention Ostagar? - it's not very excessive if you'd care to take a look) to gather some details which I am unable find out myself with my current character but without much feedback so far. Should I do the edit even though I lack complete information, and how detailed should the edit be? Thank you. Ygrain (talk) 07:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Atrast Vala Atrast Vala Tierrie, Thanks for the welcome. I pre ordered DA:O Ultimate Edition and DA:2 Signature Edition today. I am looking forward to DA:2 because from what I have read it’s going to be vastly improved over DA:O. The one thing I missed was the Warden not talking. I hope the voices for the charters are improved (wider range). That’s it for now Atrast nal tunsha Missing Warrior Builds The old character builds page was deleted, but none of the warrior builds or links to the official forums made it into the warrior articles. RE: global css I just asked someone from the tech team, and he said that the same global.css should be ready to use with the new look sometime next week. In the meantime, you can use /wikia.css locally at individual wikis. JoePlay (talk) 16:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Look of the site I have a question maybe you will be able to answer. I know you are trying to make a style change to what the new wikia look. But I want to know is why? We aren't restricted to tiny width monitors or resolutions anymore. It just seems that the new style is restricting functionality more than helping with anything. --Tsavi (talk) 23:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :I know this was Wikia's decision, but I do agree with Tsavi. This width sucks. Every page is 8 miles long now. Now, on to somethings you can actually affect... I just noticed on the front page (where I rarely visit, strangely), the links for Armor, Characters, Classes, etc., are presented strangely. I'm fine with them being in alphabetical order, since there doesn't appear to be a more logical way to group them. However, why are Armor, Quests and Weapons missing the black box around them? 5 items have circular images in black boxes, but 3 have no boxes.It's a minor thing, but it looks weird and unbalanced. Also, it's always bothered me that the "Character" is an image of a concept character, and not a character familiar to everyone. It would be logical to have Alistair, Morrigan, or Leliana there, or my suggestion- Duncan. And lastly, the image of the ogre in the Creatures image is pretty weak. There's no background, and at first glance it looks like a sketchy grey blob. It also is a completely different art style from the other pics. My 2 cents. LVTDUDE (talk) 19:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hawke, Bethany, Carver Page names RevanFan brought up an interesting point about the page names for Bethany and Carver, how it would seem to make more sense for them to be Bethany Hawke and Carver Hawke since Hawke is their family name. After thinking about this for a moment I realized it would also make sense for the page about the PC in DA2 to be called The Champion of Kirkwall instead of simply Hawke (to match The Warden and The Warden-Commander). I think I could make rather quick work of it all (a couple hours maybe, including rewording the articles to accommodate the change) but I didn't think it would be a good idea to to do something like moving the Hawke page on my opinion alone, I was wondering what you thought of the idea. --Aedan Cousland (talk) 08:03, October 21, 2010 (UTC) tierrie i thank you for your welcome.i love this game and because of this i decided to sign up.may i ask you something? if you know is patch 1.04 required to play witch hunt.thanks Community-corner You might be interested in Naruto wiki's code regarding the Community-corner. The notification can be added for a longer time, and anons can see it (I don't actually know if they can with the default one). Also, you can modify the text. --'''D. (talk · ) 15:59, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : Very nifty. I will have to take a closer look at it once I'm done with the front page changes. So little time, so much work ;) -- 19:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Portal namespace and slider tag I took care of both these just now. You can see the portal namespace now does not have the right sidebar at Portal:Mockup 1. I also activated the slider tag, so it should work. Let me know if it doesn't. JoePlay (talk) 16:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ty its nice that you replied me about my question.thnks for your attention.yes it required 1.04 i have installed it and everything works well Logo and tabs I fixed the logo. For navigation tabs, over at FFXIclopedia they use a system that's quite simple and straightforward. Here's the code: "News"= |-| "Knowledge Base"= |-| "Welcome"= |-| "Community Portal"= |-| "About FFXIclopedia"= I tested it here, and the tag works. Try that out and let me know if it doesn't work like you want. JoePlay (talk) 21:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Question The wise man who once lived (talk) 02:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yo dude just wonder if you could answer a quick question that made my brain a while ago. Can arcane warriors you know the specialization for a mage. Can they wear duell wield weapons? Well thx for your time :DThe wise man who once lived (talk) 02:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) toolbar to navigate Yeah just wanted to know what happend to the toolbar links on the left of the page(Quest,sidequest,items,armor,wepons ect)hard to navigate the site and find info without it.This site was really helpful chose it over igns which still isent finished but know cant really look for info..please get back 2 me--Dyablo713 (talk) 18:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC)dyablo713 Main Page does not work Hi! An hour ago when I checked the page, the wiki worked for me fine, but now if I open the Main Page my browser crashes. I noticed that you edited the page not a long time ago, so I decided to drop a message for you, that you might want to review the change you made.--Onac Proudmoore 12:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I use Google Chrome 7.0.517.41 And if you want to go so deep into the details, I must also tell you that it didn't really crash, I just wanted to be brief and I thought that it didn't really matter. What happened is that a few seconds after the page loaded, everything went dark in it, so I couldn't see a thing. Also the scroll at the side of the page shrank, as if the page was really, really long... and then the tab I was browsing just froze. I was unable to enter a new URL address, refresh the page, go back to the previous page or anything. If I switched to an other tab Chrome kept on going fine, but when I switched back to the tab in which I opened the Main Page I just couldn't do anything, I couldn't even close the tab or Chrome itself, if I clicked the X button in the corner, the browser remained open. In the end I had to shut down Chrome using the Task Manager. This thing kept on happening for 10-15 minutes. After that I gave up trying. I tried again however, after a few hours and by then it worked properly. I had no problems since then. I haven't noticed any changes in the page - there may have been, but none that I noticed. The only thing that caught my attention is that you edited the page less than an hour before I had these issues, that's why I decided to post a message to you. Nonetheless, tha page works for me fine since then.--Onac Proudmoore 15:23, October 26, 2010 (UTC) No ad blockers on my PC, and you are welcome.--Onac Proudmoore 17:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction/Blaid I just saw that a new page had been made for Dragon Age Fanfiction by Blaid. I'm not quite sure if that page should exist, what "Dragon Age Fanfiction" is seems fairly obvious and it seems like a page that will only invite spam. Having just taken a look at Blaid's contributions page though I see he had mentioned something about this to you (as well as other admins) back in January. Polexian seems to be the only admin that acknowledged it as far as I can tell, having removed the comment as an advertisement. Aside from just making sure you notice it so it can be deleted if need be, I was wondering if there's already some kind of official verdict on such a page or pages like it. 03:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Having just looked over the fanfiction wikia that Blaid made and linked too, I'm going to recommend deleting that page. He seems to have created his wikia as a place to store made up characters he plans to use in his own fanfiction (which as I understand it is against wikia terms of use) rather than as a place to catalog information on existing Dragon Age fanfiction. He also seems to be taking liberties with copyrighted images from varios JRPGs. I left him a message about it on his talk page on his own wiki and am about to message the wikia staff. 04:25, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for the welcome! I'm an admin on the English language Wikipedia, so a lot of this is familiar ground. However (and I feel dumb admitting this), I can't seem to find the link to view a page's edit history. Maybe I'm missing it with the new Wikia layout. If you could point it out to me, that'd be fantastic. Cheers! Metaneira (talk) 13:14, October 26, 2010 (UTC)